Discussão:A DIVINDADE DE JESUS EM JOÃO 1:1 E REFUTAÇÃO DA TRADUÇÃO NOVO MUNDO/@comment-200.3.254.38-20170925021413/@comment-2108526-20171016213115
Prezado Amigo, considere: (O perigo de isolar um versículo e fazer deste uma doutrina.) "''E'xiste somente um Deus", diz a testemunha de Jeová usando este versículo, ''"e quem é ele? O Pai! Portanto, Jesus não é Deus". Entretanto, existe uma brecha em sua linha de pensamento. Não a deixe para lá; faça-a aplicar a mesma linha de raciocínio ao resto do versículo. Desta forma ela terá que dizer "existe somente um Senhor, e quem é ele? Jesus Cristo! Então o Pai não é Senhor". É claro, a testemunha de Jeová não quer chegar a esta conclusão, porque sempre fala de Jeová como "Senhor". Mostre-lhe que não pode haver um sem o outro. Ela não pode fazer com que a primeira metade do versículo exclua Jesus como Deus, sem fazer com que a segunda metade exclua o Pai de ser Senhor. 'O fato é que as Escrituras '''usam os termos ''Deus e Senhor virtualmente de modo intercambiável. Os vários falsos deuses são chamados de "deus" e "senhor". O Pai é chamado de "Deus e Senhor" e ao Filho também se aplicam ambos os termos. O apóstolo Tomé se dirigiu a Jesus como "meu Senhor e meu Deus" '''(João 20:28). Os líderes da Torre de Vigia ''têm ensinado seus discípulos a verem em '''1 Coríntios 8:6' um contraste que não existe. Como explicar? A graça do Senhor Jesus Cristo, e o amor de Deus, e a comunhão do Espírito Santo seja com todos vós. Amém. 2Coríntios 13:14. Só apenas este verso verso... ‘portanto não isole um versículo!!!’ ='Deus Espírito Santo'= =Conta-se que uma menina e sua avó estavam na igreja certa manhã. A menina se ocupava com seu desenho, aparentemente alheia àquilo que o pregador dizia. Porém, ela estava escutando. Em dado momento, puxou a manga da blusa da avó e perguntou:= – Vovó, o pastor disse que Deus vive em nós? – Sim, querida. Ele vive. Ela continuou desenhando por mais alguns momentos, até que outra pergunta exigiu uma resposta urgente. – Vovó, o pastor acabou de dizer que Deus é maior do que nós? – É claro, princesa. Deus é maior do que nós. – Se Ele é maior do que nós, e mora dentro de nós, uma parte dele não devia aparecer pelo lado de fora?1 A menina tem razão; realmente, deveria. Uma experiência real e genuína com Jesus permite que Ele seja visto “pelo lado de fora” de nossa vida. Chamamos isso de testemunhar. É isso que o Espírito Santo, manifestado mediante o fruto e os dons, pode fazer por intermédio do povo de Deus e pela obra de Deus. E o Espírito Santo só pode fazer isso em nós e por nós porque é Deus, e não meramente uma força misteriosa impessoal atuando em algum lugar. A divindade do Espírito Santo O ensino bíblico é claro: O Espírito Santo é Deus, tanto quanto o Pai e o Filho. Na Bíblia há diversas provas disso; vou mencionar apenas sete: Ele é chamado de Espírito eterno: “Muito mais o sangue de Cristo, que, pelo Espírito eterno, a si mesmo se ofereceu sem mácula a Deus, purificará a nossa consciência de obras mortas, para servirmos ao Deus vivo!”. Hebreus 9: 14. #O Espírito pensa as coisas profundas de Deus: “Porque o Espírito a todas as coisas perscruta, até mesmo as profundezas de Deus. Porque qual dos homens sabe as coisas do homem, senão o seu próprio espírito, que nele está? Assim, também as coisas de Deus, ninguém as conhece, senão o Espírito de Deus”. 2 Coríntios 2:10-11. #O Novo Testamento atribui à pessoa do Espírito Santo o que o Antigo Testamento apresenta como obra de Deus. Compare, por exemplo, Atos 28:25-26 com Isaías 6:8-9 (“E, havendo discordância entre eles, despediram-se, dizendo Paulo estas palavras: Bem falou o Espírito Santo a vossos pais, por intermédio do profeta Isaías, quando disse: Vai a este povo e dize-lhe: De ouvido, ouvireis e não entendereis; vendo, vereis e não percebereis”. /// “Depois disto, ouvi a voz do Senhor, que dizia: A quem enviarei, e quem há de ir por nós? Disse eu: eis-me aqui, envia-me a mim. Então, disse ele: Vai e dize a este povo: Ouvi, ouvi e não entendais; vede, vede, mas não percebais”). Como se observa, o Espírito Santo do Novo Testamento é o Senhor do Antigo Testamento. Outro exemplo é o de Hebreus 3:7-9 com Êxodo 17:7. #O Espírito Santo é onipresente. Salmo 139:7: “Para onde me ausentarei do teu Espírito? Para onde fugirei da tua face?”. #O Espírito Santo é onisciente. 1 Coríntios 2:10: “Porque o Espírito a todas as coisas perscruta, até mesmo as profundezas de Deus”. Como afirma John Miley, nenhuma pessoa pode conhecer as coisas secretas na mente de outras pessoas, mas o Espírito sonda e conhece todas as coisas. “A ênfase mais profunda está no fato de que Ele busca e conhece a mente de Deus. A busca é o conhecimento mais absoluto. Este é o sentido de ἐρευνᾷ, como o termo é usado em outros textos. Não há expressão mais forte de uma onisciência absoluta nas Escrituras. Esta é a onisciência do Espírito Santo”.2 #O Espírito Santo é onipotente, a ponto de distribuir os dons segundo o seu critério. 1 Coríntios 12:11: “Mas um só e o mesmo Espírito realiza todas estas coisas, distribuindo-as, como lhe apraz, a cada um, individualmente.” #Porque lhe é dada adoração divina: na fórmula batismal (Mateus 28:19) e na bênção apostólica (2 Coríntios 13:14 e Apocalipse 1: 4). Em 1 Coríntios 6:20, somos advertidos: “Glorificai a Deus no vosso corpo”, mas é o Espírito Santo que habita no corpo como Seu templo (verso 19). Em Atos 4:23 a 31, a igreja apostólica está em oração e adoração, e o Espírito Santo é central neste processo (versos 25 e 31).3 Além dos diversos versículos bíblicos já mencionados, vale a pena citar Atos, capítulo 5, o qual “fornece evidência persuasiva em favor da divindade do Espírito. Pedro disse a Ananias que este mentira ao Espírito Santo (Atos 5:3), o que fortemente implica que Ananias praticou falsidades diante do Deus Espírito Santo, e não em relação a Deus o Pai ou … Deus o Filho”.4 É também fundamental compreender, como lembra Charles Hodge, que “as obras do Espírito são as obras de Deus. Ele moldou o mundo. (Gn 1: 2). Ele regenera a alma: nascer do Espírito é nascer de Deus. Ele é a fonte de todo conhecimento; o doador de inspiração; o professor, o guia, o santificador e o Consolador da Igreja em todas as épocas. Ele modela nossos corpos; Ele formou o corpo de Cristo, como habitação adequada para a plenitude da Divindade; E Ele deve vivificar nossos corpos mortais. (Romanos 8:11)”.5 Cuidado com o estudo sobre o Espírito Santo Devido à nossa limitação humana, é impossível compreender muita coisa sobre Deus, Sua pessoa e obras. Em relação com a pessoa do Espírito Santo não é diferente: o que dEle podemos e devemos saber está revelado nas páginas das Escrituras, quer seja lógico ou não à razão humana. É com esse cuidado em mente que devemos analisar o que nos diz a Palavra de Deus sobre a Terceira Pessoa da Trindade. Uma postura humilde é altamente necessária neste empreendimento. Entretanto, mais do que apenas compreender quem é o Espírito Santo, precisamos experimentar Seu poder transformador descrito nas Escrituras. Como? * Permitindo-lhe e convidando-O que atue em nosso coração; *Colocando nossa vontade ao Seu dispor; *Fazendo atividades que facilitem Sua atuação em nós (por exemplo: oração, leitura da Bíblia, testemunho). Ao mesmo tempo, devemos evitar coisas em nossa vida que nos distraem e nos impedem de desfrutar a plenitude do poder do Espírito. Exemplos: *Atividades que nos distanciam de Deus: músicas, livros e filmes que não refletem a vontade de Deus; *Alimentação que nos indispõe para concentrar nossa mente com as coisas divinas; *Estilo de vida que nos torna seculares e insensíveis à voz de Deus. Afinal, como negligenciar Aquele que – como o Pai e o Filho – merece ser adorado e louvado? Como ignorar Aquele que é responsável por nossa segurança e salvação? ---- Referências: 1 Ron E. M. Clouzet. A Revolução do Espírito: Você está preparado? Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 2016, p. 106. 2 John Miley. (1892). Systematic theology, volume 1 (p. 262). New York: Hunt & Eaton. 3 W. G. T. Shedd. (2003). Dogmatic theology. (A. W. Gomes, Org.) (3rd ed., p. 269). Phillipsburg, NJ: P & R Pub. 4 Woodrow Whidde, Jerry Moon e John W. Reeve. A Trindade. Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 2003, p. 85. 5 Charles Hodge. (1997). Systematic theology (Vol. 1, p. 528). Oak Harbor, WA: Logos Research Systems, Inc Adolfo Suárez Muito além do ensino Reflexões sobre aspectos da vida diária a partir da Teologia, Educação e Ciências da Religião Perfil do autor Reitor do SALT-DSA. Pastor, teólogo e educador. Doutor e Mestre em Ciências da Religião. Pós-Doutor em Teologia. Bacharel em Teologia e Licenciado em Pedagogia. Professor de Pós-Graduação na Faculdade de Teologia no UNASP-EC. Visiting professor do programa Master in Leadership, da Andrews University. Autor de diversos livros. Membro da Adventist Theological Society e da Society of Biblical Literature.